Cupidity
by EdanaGator
Summary: "At times, Mordecai would always think he'd do better without Rigby. He wouldn't have to put up with his childishness, or tantrums, or dumb ideas..  But, now that he was gone... He realized how much he.. needed him." MordecaixRigby. Oneshot.


_**Regular Show © J.G Quintel**_

_**Story © The-Untalented-ER (me)**_

_**Cu**_**p**_**idit**_**y**

_"Stupid Margaret. What makes her so great? What does Mordecai __**see**__ in her." _

The little coon's heart tugged with sharp pains of jealousy and hatred as he watched his only friend make small talk with that bright red robin holding a pot of steaming coffee. This was what he hated; he always got dragged into the same _stupid store_ so Mordecai could talk to the same _stupid girl_. He didn't understand it, at least, he pretended not to. He knew perfectly well that his 'bro' was having a liking to that girl.. but, Rigby couldn't believe it. He didn't _want _to believe it.

Every time Margaret said a word to Mordecai, the bird's face would spark with pinkish tint, or he'd stutter and mumble nervously. The raccoon found this obnoxious; the jealousy stung his heart like fire to the skin, which now must be swarming with blisters. This is what one'd expect from being dragged into the same position to be torched with the same pain.

As Mordecai nervously chatted with the crimson bird, Rigby sat in the sidelines; watching _his _Mordecai slowly fall away from him... _His_ Mordecai. _His_ own. _Mine._ Rigby's **needing** for the blue jay grew fonder every day. Every rise of the moon and set of the sun. Rigby felt a little selfish, but, doesn't everyone when their.. _in love?_ Rigby couldn't say that word, but he could think it. He could _dream_ about it, but he couldn't _retell_ it. Besides, he knew that if he _could_ tell Mordecai.. Well.. Let's just say things might get ugly. All he could do now was sit there and drown in a gaping sea of covetousness, self-pity, and anguish.

It had only been a few minutes in time that the two had been interacting, for Rigby, however, it felt like hours had passed. He laid his head on the table and pushed away his full mug of coffee; he sighed. He wished Mordecai would forget about Margaret and go on with his life. Perhaps, he could maybe try.. _him_ out, for a change? The thought was a little silly, but, it made his heart flutter and have something to hope for. It was better than facing reality: that his crush was attracted to _someone else _and talking to them at that _very second. _

Of course, the poor little creature wanted to take some sort of action, but, that wouldn't do any good. Besides, he already felt (or _knew_) he was known for _**wrecking**_ _everything. _He wanted to ignore the jealousy and the fact that they were talking by nearly glancing away and not listening, but his instinct kept telling him to do the opposite. This, he wished to avoid, but the steering wheel acted as if it was glued to a straight track; that part inside him wanted to compete. And that's why his brain had told him to observe them; to boost his courage. -Though, controversy always ended badly for him..

...Competition or not, this was love. And love had it's own crazy way of handling things; Rigby couldn't control it, let alone _fight_ it. Though, he felt the move wasn't right yet to speak out or to interrupt; he went on thinking heatedly towards Margaret. Like, how she was lying just to toy with him, or how she never even _noticed_ the guy until now..

Besides all that, Rigby knew Mordecai longer and, just.. better; they've been friends for as long as he could remember. It almost felt _right _to get a little closer, to kiss and hold each other, to be more than just _'good friends.' _Rigby can't remember how long he's liked Mordecai, or for that matter, how long he's never been interested in the female. In this society, to be gay was to be horrible and disgusting; Rigby was scared and confused at those harsh words. What was so wrong with being attracted to someone of the same sex? Sure, _he_ was a man and _Mordecai_ was a man, but, it was still _**love. **_Nothing more. These thoughts and opinions were precious to Rigby and have lain in his head forever, before he could remember how to remember. He wished he could express his feelings, but, he felt (almost _forced_) to hide it. So, he did... He hid. Hid his true thoughts and emotions behind stone walls built of fake remarks, jokes, and comments about women and lady pecs.

As the invidious raccoon watched _his_ Mordecai flirt with Margaret, he precogitated if Mordecai had passion for _him_...at all. It would have been a dream come true if the bird did; Rigby's heart would glow brighter than the sun and pound faster than the beat of a techno song. Basically, a huge weight would have been lifted from his chest, a weight he'd been carrying around for years and years on end.. He growled angerly as he saw Mordecai blush; his tail curled in sudden covetous and disgust!

"You just think she's _so great_, huh, Mordecai.." Rigby whispered to himself, wanting to cry from all the love and affection the bird was trying to pass onto the other, and not onto _him. _He wanted to pull them apart. He wanted to push Margaret off a cliff and be done with it. He wanted to hold hands with Mordecai and walk out that damn door, a couple, together. But, that would take time. Hm, time.. How ridiculous. Because nearly 15 years wasn't enough _time_.. He growled deep in his throat, almost like he was choking on tears.

Soon a few customers walked in through the entrance with a _ring_ and Margaret left to go attend to their orders, leaving Mordecai to do nothing but watch her leave. Rigby heaved a sigh of relief as the stinging sensation slowly dissolved like a puddle under heat after a light rain; he looked up in concealed contentment as Mordecai walked back towards his way to sit down. His heart danced and skipped a beat in apprehension and modesty; he loved knowing that the blue jay had remembered his presence. Yet, the raccoon was still somewhat upset about Mordecai flirting with Margaret in the first place.. ..And there was the envy again, spreading through his veins like poison through the blood stream after an infectious bite.

"Hey, dude." Mordecai said cheerfully as he sat in the stool next to Rigby.

As satisfying as the bird's voice was, Rigby didn't answer. He just pretended that he hadn't heard him and looked down in his coffee, his reflection glaring back at him.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, he knew where this was going, and it always made him wonder. Why did Rigby always get so jealous around Margaret? It didn't make much sense; what was he so worked up about all the time? Well, whether it was something important or just.. _Rigby_, Mordecai was getting offly sick and tired with his little fits. If Margaret just _looked_ at him, Rigby would immediately go silent and cross; the rest of the time they were there or even _after, _Rigby would be completely unreasonable and stubborn.

There was some silence until Mordecai finally said, "Hey, uh, did you see me talking to Margaret? My first full conversation with her! I felt brave and _man, _was it sweet, dude. I was _so _nervous." He stammered softly, trying to ease the tension between them.

Rigby bit his lip _hard _as those sentences left his beak; he bet their conversation was about something completely worthless and got no where, at least, he _hoped_ it was. No doubt, Rigby despised Margaret and wished Mordecai never went far enough to _truly_ tell her how he felt. But, he found the blue jay when acting nervous and a coward also irritating. The raccoon had no idea what to say, so he cautiously asked:

"What did you talk about?" He didn't sound the least bit interested, still, he was quite cautious. He didn't want his heart to split in two from what might be the answer.

"Nothing too important." Mordecai answered, rather quickly, like he prepared for that question, "We just talked about our jobs and work."

Rigby sat there confused, but somewhat relieved, all hidden behind a irritable grimace; he thought they'd been talking about _other_ things, though, he was happy they weren't. He just nodded stiffly and took a sip of his beverage.

Awkward silence gently rolled in like storm clouds in the sky; Mordecai noticed Rigby probably wouldn't be _'mature'_ enough to handle talking to him about Margaret, so he just sat and watched the robin handle customers orders.

"Mordecai.." Rigby said quietly.

"Yeah, dude?" Mordecai replied, he groaned and turned towards him. He noticed the raccoon's voice sounded a little uneasy, but serious.

Rigby felt this was it, a moment of truth.. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out and his lips went dry; his hands trembled and his feet played with each other nervously. This was probably all giving Mordecai an uncomfortable vibe, so Rigby took a deep breath and, _once again, _held back. He shut up. Covered his face and tried to get a hold of himself, until the red had vanished from his cheeks; all in a matter of seconds, he was fine again. But, damn, he almost lost it.

"Rigby? You okay?" Mordecai finally asked, concerned. He'd noticed the coon was shaking before, and now he covered his face and magically calmed; it just made everything a little more confusing.

Rigby slowly slid back into his previous mood, almost as if pretending nothing had just accured. He groaned under his breath and closed his eyes:

"Mordecai, can we leave now..?" He whispered, in an irritated tone.

Mordecai's worried expression slowly faded into a frown; he recognized that Rigby's mood and voice had changed from being gentle to crabby again. This concerned him, but he quickly got distracted by his selfish complaint! He huffed angrly, "Really, Rigby? _Really?_" He crossed his arms and glared at his friend.

Rigby felt a deep stab in the heart, his blood flooding with guilt and shame; he _knew _he shouldn't have said that! He _knew _acting like that would get no where! Why was he such a..! Such a..! _Loser._ Rigby grew silent as the sorrow consumed him once again; he couldn't look at Mordecai. He didn't dare look at him. He couldn't even _imagine_ how upset the blue jay was at him. He messed up, by just one little comment. And he hated when he messed up; it felt like his world would shatter, because, without Mordecai, he had nothing(or no _one_) to think about. It was just him all alone with no one to _like _him or _protect_ him or.. _love_ him; what a mistake. He looked down at his feet in a mixture of annoyance and depression, he could say nothing.

"Ugh!" Mordecai groaned, "You're so annoying, Rigby! Why do you always act like this! It's completely childish! I'm surprised I've even _put up_ with it this long!"

Rigby felt a lump in his throat; was he going to cry? No.. he _couldn't! _He was a man, and men didn't cry. At least, not easily. Instead, he sat there and took it; soaked in everything his buddy said. He felt he deserved it, though, it was so difficult to get over this feeling of his. Being in love was the toughest emotion to break, and he'd been feeling it towards Mordecai **forever** now! Years and years! There was no way he could fight against the feeling or make it randomly disappear; it was there to stay, held tightly under lock and key. He hated Margaret because of her always getting in between the two; always pushing and pulling Mordecai into a daze, farther and farther away from him.

"I swear.." Mordecai sighed, covering his face with his feathers, "You do this every single time we come here."

Suddenly, something in Rigby _snapped _and he just wanted to break everything in sight! He wanted to shout out (to everyone and everything) the truth, that he loved Mordecai! And some dumb robin wasn't going to squeeze in between them, control Mordecai's life, and push Rigby out of the picture forever! To keep him from getting what he's wanted for this long! And what frustrated him the most, was that Mordecai couldn't see his obvious love for him.

"Yeah, well!-" Rigby spat, thinking of something quickly, "Why do you _think? _You're always talking about _Margaret_!"

"Well, gee, _maybe _that's because I-" He whispered, "_Like _her! And you _know _this, dude! Stop pretending that you _don't_!"

The pain only got worse every time he mentioned liking Margaret.

"Still!- You talk about her like she's everything!" Rigby yelled, "She's not the _only _person in your life, Mordecai!"

Mordecai glared at Rigby, he was now exaggerating; the only time Mordecai really talked about her was when he saw girls on the television, or when he was here.

"Dude, keep your voice down!" The blue jay whispered harshly.

"-SHE'S NOT!" Rigby repeated, ignoring his command; his cheeks were growing hot with fury and jealousy.

"Gosh, I'm _sorry_ she's _important_ to me, Rigby!" Mordecai hissed, "Why are we even fighting about this?"

"MORE IMPORTANT THAN _EVERYONE ELSE?" _The raccoon argued, rather loudly; good thing they were seated at the table farthest away from everyone else. It was almost as if their conversations were cut off from the world.

"WHO'S EVERYONE ELSE?" Mordecai shouted.

"**ME!**" Rigby cried, holding back tears; he had been clutching the table so tightly he actually managed to leave small claw marks carved into the wood.

Mordecai grew quiet; it was so unbelievably greedy of Rigby to think that he had to only pay attention to _him. _Besides, what was he talking about! Rigby _was_ important to him! He was his best friend; friends(and family) were always top priority. He quickly noticed how torn-apart Rigby looked, and it made Mordecai almost feel ashamed; he sighed. He wanted this random fighting to stop, it wasn't getting anywhere anyways.

"..Look, man.." He started, "I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want us to get in these dumb little fights anymore. And.." He paused, "..I wish you would just.. grow up for once."

He didn't get it.

"Grow up? GROW UP?" Rigby was still very upset, he didn't even care that Mordecai apologized. "_YOU_ GROW UP! I _HATE_ YOU!" Rigby cried, he felt a tear run down his cheek and he froze.

Mordecai blinked, astonished; Rigby then knew that it wasn't just his imagination.. He really just did it. He cried in front of the person he constantly tried to impress, the person he looked up to, the person he loved; he felt as if he could faint, right then and now. The raccoon's heart jumped as he heard the bird respond-

"Dude! Are you.." Mordecai gaped, "_Crying?_"

Rigby's spine sent chills along his body and he stuttered quickly, "N-NO!" He wiped the trail the tear had left, off his face and turned away from Mordecai, embarressed.

"Rigby, are you okay?" The blue jay's emotion switched from outraged to surpised to worried; he was struck with sudden sympathy and guilt. He barely _ever _saw Rigby cry, he would either get angry and throw a tantrum or just whimper. Tears never came down. His friend's reaction was so stunning to Mordecai that he completely forgot what they were arguing about, all he knew was he had to help.

"I-I'm sorry, man! I didn't mean for you to cry, I mean, is there anything I can do?" Mordecai sputtered, desperate and worried.

Rigby didn't answer, he was trembling and turned away from him; this had all gone too far. What if someone was sitting there watching them, saw this whole mess and laughing. _'What a bunch of freaks those two are, huh?'_ Mordecai would hate him even more then he probably already did. He sniffled as another tear forced itself out his eye and down his face onto the floor.

"Dude.." Mordecai whispered softly, "Rigby, tell me what's wrong.." The bird reached for his friend's shoulder. "I can help-!"

"DON'T _TOUCH _ME!" Rigby slapped Mordecai's hand away, still facing the opposite direction with his eyes glued to the floor.

Mordecai rubbed his hand, it stung. Rigby sure hit him hard; anger and frustration surged through his body like a lightening bolt! If his apologies and

offers to help wouldn't work, then nothing would; Rigby was in a mood that was too crazy and irritating for him to handle.

"F-FINE!" He growled, "IF YOU WON'T LET ME HELP YOU, THEN JUST FORGET IT!" He stormed off towards Margaret to see if he could talk to _her _instead, leaving Rigby alone to rot once more.

"Hey, Mordecai." Margaret greeted bluntly, she was in a rush; this was the most busy time of the day for the coffee shop. Customers were swarming in like ants on a drop of jelly. "Need something?" She asked.

"Uh, no, just.. Thought we could talk..?" Mordecai replied nervously.

"Oh, well, I'm a little busy, but.. Sure!" Margaret smiled, handing a customer their change, "What's on your mind?" She said, then paused. "Hey.. Where's Rigby?"

She'd never seen the two more then a foot away from each other.

Mordecai tightened his fists when she said his name, "He's being really.. weird today." He said.

"Weird?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"How so?"

"Well, eh, I don't know.. He's just not acting like himself, we actually got in kinda a fight.." Mordecai whispered, a slight stitch of sorrow in his tone.

Margaret was shocked, but tried not to show it too much; she wondered what the conflict was about.

"A fight?" She answered while sorting some money into the register. "Wow, that's rough. I've never seen you two fight before; he must be heart-broken.."

Deep down under the hate, Mordecai really did hope Rigby was okay; he tasted guilt on his tongue and it tasted horrible. "W-We don't fight _all _the time, but, we don't _not _fight _at all_.. And, yeah.. I guess."

Margaret looked at the blue jay, "Well, I hope things work out for you two.. I'd hate to see you guys split up or something.. You were meant for each other."

Mordecai froze; what did she mean by that? _Meant for each other_. What was she implying? The blue jay tried to hide his blush, but failed. "M-Meant for each other?.." He asked.

"Well, yeah.." The robin smiled, but it suddenly faded. "Oh.." Her voice got a little shaky. "Uh, nevermind..."

Mordecai just stood there confused.

Margaret quickly changed the subject, giggling. "So, how's everything else doing?"

"Uh, okay.. How about you?"

"Well, not _bad, _but not _great_.."

"Really? -I mean, how?.."

"Lots of stuff. It doesn't matter. Besides, you wouldn't want to listen to me complain." She laughed lightly.

"What? Oh, no! I wouldn't mind!" Mordecai assured, "Not at all!"

Margaret shrugged, "Well, alright.."

xXx

"Ahh!" Margaret groaned, but then laughed. "You're so good at this, Mordecai! You beat me by a mile!"

Mordecai blushed and smiled, "Thanks, but, you're not too bad yourself, Margaret."

It was noon and Margaret was on her lunch break, playing games with Mordecai at the Arcade next door. (: I totally just made that up.) They had just finished playing some fighting game and Mordecai won again.

"Darn it," Margaret laughed again, "You're _too_ good at this!"

Mordecai laughed nervously with her, not knowing what else to do.

"So, what do you want to play now? I've got twenty minutes left before I have to get back to work."

"Hmm.." The blue jay thought for a second. "How about.. Pacman? It's a classic." He was getting better at not stuttering around her.

"Classic? Oh, _no way_." The robin teased, "If it's _classic, _then you're just gonna kick my butt again!" She giggled.

"Aww, come on." Mordecai encouraged, "I'm not that good at this one, I swear."

"Mmm... Fine, okay." Margaret grinned.

xXx

"I thought you told me you weren't good at Pacman!" Margaret joked, laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry!" Mordecai laughed, "I hadn't played it in such a long time, I thought I'd suck at it."

"Oh, what_ever_!" Margaret teased.

"Ha, yeah, well-"

_BEEP-BEEP! _

_ BEEP-BEEP! _

"Oop!" Margaret jumped in surprise at the noise. "Break's over!"

"Aww," Mordecai frowned.

"Well, shouldn't you be getting back to Rigby?" Margaret asked, concerned.

Mordecai blinked, "Oh, my gosh! Rigby! You're right!" He'd forgotten all about the little raccoon, shockingly. "And it's one! We have to get back to the park before Benson throws a fit!"

Margaret gasped, "Oh, my! Better get going then!"

Mordecai nodded and ran to the door; he looked back at her. "Uh, see ya later!" And bolted out the entrance like there was no tomorrow.

The robin giggled, "Those two are so cute.." She whispered to herself.

Mordecai flung into the coffee shop, his eyes searching for just the smallest glimpse of Rigby. He looked over at the table he had been sitting at before, the claw marks were still there.

"Oh, no.." Mordecai sighed, "Where'd he go? In a mood like that, he could cause a riot. Man, I hope he didn't go too far."

The bird walked out of the store, his feathers twitching in panic and worry; where did Rigby run off to? He could be _anywhere_ and they needed to be home right _now._ He didn't know what to do, so he just ran down the street looking every-which-way. Mordecai thought about where he could be, if he wasn't off causing mischeif, he must be somewhere alone.. And where did Rigby go when he wanted to be alone, besides under his trampoline? Ugh, this was all his fault. He shouldn't have just left him there, especially after a fight like that. This was an accident waiting to happen.

Mordecai peeked in the window of the comic book store, but didn't see Rigby; he ran down the sidewalk, looking in store windows for his friend. He kept finding nothing, the raccoon had vanished completely; he darted around the nearest corner onto a little back-road, he loved those kinds of streets. They were almost always deserted, there were no sidewalks so you could just walk down the middle. And since it was empty and only used for short cuts to drive ways or other streets, crime wasn't that much of an issue.

He sighed and sat down on an abandoned chair, near a dumpster along some other old furniture that had been tossed to the curb to be taken in posession by someone new. Mordecai rubbed his feet, they ached from running on some gravel; as he sat there he thought about the fight. He felt awfully bad..

_"MORDECAI, RIGBY!" _

Mordecai jumped, "OH, JEEZ!-"

It was Benson. Mordecai had forgotten that he had that walkie-talkie the whole time; he bit his beak in fear. Benson was going to kill them.

_"WHERE ARE YOU TWO, IDIOTS?"_

Mordecai gulped and pulled the radio out of his pocket and put it up to his mouth. "Benson, hey, uh, look-"

_"MORDECAI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING. IT'S PAST ONE THIRTY! YOU TWO SLACKERS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT __**ONE O' CLOCK, **__PERIOD!" _

It was past one thirty? Already? Mordecai must have spent more time searching for Rigby then he thought!

"Yeah, I know," The bird stuttered nervously, "But, like, it's not what you think! I'm in a bit of a situation right now.."

_"A situation.?" _Benson asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah," Mordecai answered, "It's.. Rigby. He's gone off somewhere and I can't find him."

_"This is a joke, right?" _

"What? No! No joke, Benson!" He replied, "So, I have to keep looki-!"

_"I DON'T PAY YOU TO RUN AROUND PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK, MORDECAI!-"_

"Dude, this isn't a game! It's serious!" Mordecai interrupted, "Me and Rigby got into a fight and now he's run off somewhere and I have to find him!" He felt a lump form in his throat and tears slowly slid down his cheeks. "I've already been looking for thirty minutes, _apparently_!" His voice was shaky and composed of worry and anguish.

There was a moment of silence.

The radio groaned, _"Alright.. If you don't find him by three, then just call me. I'll send Skips and myself out to help you look for him; if you find him before then.. Make sure to __**come home.**__ First thing you get back, you're telling me what the heck happened, and you're __**doing your work**__, understand? NO SLACKING OFF!" _

"Y-Yes, Benson." Mordecai replied, trying to sound serious. "I understand."

_"Good." _

The radio gruffled some static and Mordecai switched it off; he wiped the tears off his face and got up on his sore feet. He took a deep breath and sighed; he was terrified. Terrified that he'd never find Rigby. Terrified that he'd get fired. Terrified that he might lose his best friend forever and all because of some girl.. He paused.

At times, Mordecai would always think he'd do better _without _Rigby. He wouldn't have to put up with his childishness, or tantrums, or dumb ideas.. But, now that he _was_ gone... He realized how much he.. _**needed **_him. Needed him there, right by his side. It was difficult maintaining himself without Rigby; the two were meant for each other, Margaret was right. Rigby's absence made Mordecai feel a little insane, or was it sane? Considering, Rigby was so 'different' himself, perhaps Mordecai just didn't know what it was like being around sane people. Afterall, all the crazy stuff they go through on a regular basis, seemed like something a normal person wouldn't witness that often. He sniffled sadly as he thought about how much he missed his dearest closest friend.

Now, He could sit around moping, but this wasn't going help anything. He knew what he had to do..

Mordecai shook his head and ran down the road calling, "RIGBY!" once more.

xXx

_Huff. Puff._

The blue jay panted and wiped his forehead, sweat flying; it had only been 15 minutes in counting, but Mordecai still hadn't found Rigby. He was at the verge of tears as he rubbed his eyes and sat on a bench; what was he going to do now? He had no _idea_ where Rigby would go to be alone _besides_ his trampoline at home, but he obviously wouldn't be there. Benson would have mentioned that. Poor Rigby.. He could be off crying somewhere, all alone.. Mordecai covered his face.

Once he caught his breath again, he got up; there was a river nearby with this little stone bridge that Mordecai went to sometimes with Rigby. It was a nice place to, sometimes the bird would go there for peace and quiet.. Wait, a minute.. There! He hadn't checked _there_ yet! There was still a chance! Mordecai dashed towards the stream and stopped at the edge of the stone pavement; small sobs could be heard from underneath the bridge. Mordecai gulped nervously, was it him? It sure sounded like him. He walked onto the bridge and carefully looked over the side, seeing small ripples escaping from below him and fading away the wider they spread along the river's top. He could hear pebbles hitting the surface and quiet cries.

"Stupid Mordecai.." The voice mumbled sadly and shakily. "Stupid Margaret.."

Mordecai's heart skipped a beat in sudden relief, it _was_ him. _Rigby. _And hearing his voice was like a miracle.

"W-Why can't he s-see it.." Rigby asked himself painfully, voice cracking.

The blue jay's eyebrow cocked in confusion; what did he mean? What couldn't he see? Mordecai bit his beak nervously, he tried to shrug off the raccoon's whines. After all, he was upset, he could be saying anything. He wanted to cry tears of joy from finally finding him, but he also wanted to cry tears of guilt for fighting with him in the first place. Though, no matter what he _felt _like doing, what he _needed_ to do was calm down and fight the urges; he needed to help Rigby, but succeed this time. He wanted Rigby to sleep without nightmares or waking up sad or scared tonight, he wanted his friend happy. It'd make him exstatic.

As his friend's small cries echoed under the stone bridge, Mordecai gently and quietly slipped down the side and onto the sand bank, hidden under rocks and pebbles. The river ran beside him, it's brownish color staining the sand and fish who swam below its waves; he frowned, heart-broken, when his eyes laid upon Rigby. The raccoon was throwing pebbles into the water and tears were pouring down his cheeks, he mumbled some things here and there, but, overall.. He just looked miserable and depressed. Mordecai felt a small ache in his chest.

He wondered how he could approach Rigby without scaring him; he heaved a sigh, he'd just have to do the best he could. Mordecai softly tip-toed his way up to the raccoon and whispered:

"R-Rigby..?"

Rigby jumped in alarm and looked up at Mordecai in fear and anger. "_W-WHA? _WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE? LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried, trying to wipe away the tears in embarrassment.

"No.. R-Rigby, please.." Mordecai started, slowly.

"W-What do you want now? Aren't you supposed to be out with _MARGARET_?" Rigby nearly sobbed when he spoke her name.

"Dude, no.. I.." Mordecai breathed calmly. "I-I just want to talk.."

"Oh, really?" Rigby glared at him through wet eyes. "And what could you _possibly_ want to _talk_ about, Mordecai? Margaret? About how much you _love_ her? How much fun you had with _her_, and not_ me?"_

Mordecai tried to hold back tears. "No, dude, I came to.. apologize.."

Rigby just sniffled, glaring up at him.

"I'm sorry for everything.." Mordecai's voice shook a little uneasily. "I'm sorry about the fight.. I'm sorry about leaving you in your cry for help.."

Rigby's tail curled, "I don't know if I believe you.." He whimpered.

"Then.." Mordecai sighed, wiping invisible tears from his eyes. "I-I'll prove it to you, dude. If there's anything you want, I'll make it up to you..Just, please.."

"Please, _what_?" Rigby spat, eyes growing watery again.

"Please, be happy.."

Rigby blushed as the tears slowly rolled down his cheeks once more. He didn't know what to do or what to say; so many things he could ask for. So many things he wanted. But, an average game or a pack of cards wouldn't mend his broken heart; it just wasn't possible for this poor soul. He looked up at Mordecai as he wiped his tears away slowly; his cheeks were tinted red and his eyes were shimmering.

"How do I know you're not lying.." He scowled.

"No, dude, I swear.." Mordecai placed his hand on his heart.

"Well.." Rigby whispered, "I guess there's one thing I _really_ want.." His eyes locked to the ground.

"Anything, dude. You name it and it's yours."

"Could you.. uh.." Rigby stammered nervously, not knowing how to put this. It seemed so much easier in his head. Everything did.

"Yeah, man?" Mordecai asked, a small comforting smile slapped on his face.

"Um, uh, you wouldn't mind.."

"Yes..?"

"Holding hands with me on the way home..?" He whispered and swallowed hard, trying not to blush any more than he already had.

The bird blinked when he first heard the request, hold hands with him? That was quite.. odd for Rigby to ask for. He thought the coon would simply ask for a game or a CD or something, something that involved money; but, this.. this was different. Not that Mordecai _hated_ the idea, it just struck him as the unexpected and certainly abnormal for Rigby. But, never-the-less, if this made him happy, then Mordecai was happy.

"I-I, uh.." Mordecai stuttered.

Rigby's eager smile slowly curved into a frown, his eyes widened and his spirit began fading away again.

This hurt Mordecai deeply and he slowly smirked, "Uh, sure, dude.. Whatever you want."

Rigby beamed brightly at his friend's response; he couldn't believe it, one of his dreams was becoming a reality. His cheeks flooded with red as the bird held out his feathered hand.

"Grab hold, bro.." Mordecai smiled sweetly.

Rigby shakily placed his small hand in the bird's; he gulped nervously and his tail curled happily. His heart fluttered as he felt the softness and warmth of his blue feathers against his own furry paw, it was a feeling he'd only dreamt about, until now..

Mordecai just blushed shyly, it felt a little wrong, but.. yet it felt so right. He couldn't help but grin:

"Let's go, dude.." Mordecai said gently.

"Hm." Rigby nodded, his cheeks glowing.

"Besides.." Mordecai started when they climbed up the side of the river bed and up onto the bridge. "Benson's waiting for us with chores.."

Rigby groaned, "Of course."

As the two walked back towards the park holding hands, Mordecai felt his heart pound in his chest. What was this feeling he was experiencing towards the little raccoon? For, the fact that they were holding hands, exchanging heat through the palm to the finger tips, he felt something tickle in his heart. When he saw the look on Rigby's face, so happy and calm, Mordecai's cheeks faded bright red; without explanation. Mordecai noticed the awkward silence in the air, but it dissolved when Rigby looked over at him and smiled. Smiled. A display of any emotion without words. Still, it lowered the uncomfort in the space surrounding them and Mordecai grasped his hand a little tighter. Rigby squeezed back teasingly, then grinned to himself:

"I love you, dude.." He whispered, then blushed and shut his mouth immediately!

"W-What was that, man?" Mordecai asked nervously, stuttering.

"Uh," Rigby looked away. "N-Nothing, Mordecai.. Nothing.."

* * *

_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY(?) EVERYBODY! (Especially out to my girlfriend, Katie! :3) **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this little story of one of my favorite pairings EVER. Mordecai x Rigby / Morby. I'm sorry for any mistakes or OOCness, I really tried to avoid that.. And if it bothered/bothers anyone, I'm sorry for getting so touchy with that subject in paragraph 7. Also: The back-road I described was a real back-road I remembered from when growing up. And same with the river under the stone bridge, the place I was relating it to had a wood bridge, but still had the other features I explained. Pretty cool, huh? Well, hope you guys liked this! And if you didn't, DO NOT BASH. BTW: If it sounds like I hate Margaret in any way, it's because it's from Rigby's POV. Not mine. Personally, I kinda like Margaret, but I hate it when she interfers with Mordecai and Rigby. I see her as just a plot device.**_

_**HOPE YOU ALL DIG MORBY FANS**__**!**_


End file.
